


In the end

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombies, left out some relationships because of spoilers, people die, seriously a lot of them die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: They were enjoying a fun day at an amusement park when it started to go down. Nothing was the same after that. At least they still had each other. For now.





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I'm not kidding about the character deaths! This is not a happy story! I meant to finish this in one go and post it for Halloween, but...at least i posted the first chapter on time. I left some relationships out of the tags because it might be a spoiler. Every chapter will have two people as its title, but not all of them are romantic couples.

“Babe, do you want an ice cream?”

 

“No, I'm good thanks. And since when do you call me babe?”

 

Hansol laughed. He and Seungkwan were out on a double date at an amusement park with their best friends Soonyoung and Seokmin. Both couples had gotten together on the same day and it had become somewhat of a tradition to celebrate their anniversaries together. How they all got together was a funny story really. None of that would matter anymore soon.

 

Of course they had heard the stories, seen the news. It all started with infrequent news stories about people going crazy, attacking other people, biting them even. There was a bigger incident last month, but these were the kind of stories that people refuse to relate to their own world. _It'll never happen here._ It was dangerous to think that way and reality would catch up soon enough.

 

Some time around noon it was announced that due to security reasons no-one would be allowed to leave or enter the park for the time being. The information was vague, but the fact that they kept the rides open and had started giving away free popcorn was enough for people to convince themselves that everything, whatever it was, would be resolved soon. The atmosphere in the park slowly started to change however. It was almost the normal closing hours of the park and people started to gather around the exits, demanding to be let out or to be given more information about what was going on.

 

The four friends were also heading for the exit, but stayed on the outskirts of the crowd once they got there.

 

“What do you suppose is going on?” Hansol asked.

 

Seungkwan shrugged, “Who knows. I'm more interested in how long we're going to have to wait.”

 

He wasn't the only one. People started to grow impatient and there was an almost tangible tension in the air that was growing by the minute. Soonyoung had gone to the bathroom and looked around the crowd as he was walking back to his group. He saw some people bickering, close to fighting; parents annoyed at their children whining.

 

“Guys, I don't think it's going to end well if we stay here in this crowded area. I have a really bad feeling about what's going on. I've heard some people whispering about it being another incident.”

 

“Y-you mean people trying to eat people?” Seungkwan asked quietly. He tightened his grip on Hansol's hand.

 

“I'm sure it's nothing like that though!” Soonyoung quickly added when he saw the worried look on everyone's faces. “That kind of thing would never happen here, right?” He looked back to the crowd. “But people are really losing patience and once it gets into everyone's head that something related to an incident is happening here it's going to be a panicked mess.”

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Hansol asked, unsure himself.

 

“For now, why don't we try to stay away from any crowded areas and see what they'll tell us. I kind of want to get out of here somehow, but seeing as we have no clue about what's going on it might not be so smart.”

 

They all nodded in agreement, but before they could move to someplace else it started. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Suddenly it was chaos in every direction. People were screaming, running, pushing each other out of the way. Soonyoung wasn't sure what had happened but he grabbed Seokmin by the hand, yelled at him to grab Seungkwan who was already holding onto Hansol and he started pulling everyone away from the crowd as fast as he could. They kept moving until they were in an area that was relatively quiet.

 

“Okay, so...” Soonyoung panted, they were all out of breath, “now I _really_ think we should get the fuck out of here. If this is another incident we need to get as far away from here as we can, as fast as we can.”

 

“We don't even know if that's what it is, though! Maybe it's not as bad as we think...” Seokmin said.

 

Soonyoung smiled softly at him. He was always trying to stay positive. It was one of the things he loved most about him. He reached out and stroked his cheek, “Even if it's not, we need to get out of here.”

 

***

 

It was crazy to think how fast things had changed after that. People, the world, everything. In the beginning they had been mostly focused on staying alive. Getting basic things like food, water and shelter. They didn't kill them in the beginning. It was hard to. Because in the beginning they still looked like people to them. Somewhere along the way it just became easier to kill them. Shoot them, stab them, burn them completely, whatever worked. It was hardest for Seokmin, but even he had to accept that this was what the world had come to. Killing them had become almost as essential for survival as food and shelter. Killing them had become a necessity of this new life.

 

It took them longer to accept the fact that along with the dead, the living had changed too. Some people still tried to hold onto the rules and principles of a civilized society. Others had made their own rules.

 

For the most part it had been just the four of them. They had met other people, even temporarily formed something of a group with some of them, but in the end it was always just them. Until it wasn't.

 

They had found, what seemed to be, an abandoned warehouse of some sort and decided to rest up for a few days. Seokmin and Soonyoung were inside while Seungkwan and Hansol were taking a stroll outside to check the area for any useful stuff. Seokmin was trying to decide what can of questionable food he would prepare, when the door opened. Soonyoung who was close to the door yelled as an unknown man grabbed him and immediately pushed him down onto the cold hard floor. More men entered. Seungkwan and Hansol had already been captured, from the look of it not without a fight.

 

“Well, well, well.” One of the man spoke, presumably their leader. His voice sent a shiver down Seokmin's spine. There was still some distance between him and the group of invaders, but he had no idea what to do.

 

“Looks like we got us some rats in our warehouse, boys.”

 

“Y-your warehouse? Oh, I'm so sorry we thought it was empty and we just-” Seokmin tried to defuse the situation. They would just apologize and leave.

 

“Oh my. It's a squeaking rat.”

 

“Look, if you just let go of my friends we'll be on our way. No harm, no foul, right?”

 

The man looked him over. “Right.” For a moment Seokmin thought he was really going to just let them go. “The problem is, little rat. Most rats come in greater numbers than what we have here. How do I know you don't have a whole group, ready to come and take what is ours?”

 

“We don't! It's just us, I swear. Think about it, if we had a whole group and we knew that this warehouse already belonged to someone else, do you think we would have-”

 

“You talk too much.” the man cut him off. “It's starting to annoy me.”

 

“Come on guys, I'm sure that-”

 

There was a shot. Seokmin fell to the floor. It didn't take long for his warm blood to color it red. The last thing Soonyoung saw as he was being dragged out of the room were his lover's open eyes looking at him without life. He didn't hear Seungkwan's screams, he didn't feel it when they kicked him in the ribs or when they threw him onto the cold metal floor of a big shipping container. He felt nothing. He was numb.

 

**Author's Note:**

> T___T 
> 
> (whyyy did I write this....)
> 
> *side-note: I am allllmost finished with the next chap of my on-going svt fic!


End file.
